The Vörðr
"Dark rituals have twisted what were once men into foul creatures. Stalking shadows that don't dare to cross during the day but are free during the dark of night. Haunting all who dare to cross north." ''- Excerpt from Tosaki's essay 'The Dangers of the North'.'' The Vörðr are known to be inhuman stalkers, that reside within the cold north. According to some scarce sources, they were once Sanosuke. But dark desires or desperation has driven to make pacts with the likes of demons and evil gods. Etmology The Chonobi term of vörðr is actually quite the opposite to what many believe or have heard. Translated it means: "warden", "watcher" or "caretaker". Whereas many outsiders believe that the vörðr are corrupt beings, twisted by dark ambitions and powers, they are actually a secretive organisation to protect their clan. Hierarchy Not a lot is known about the vörðr. The average Sanosuke will give them as many mythical abilities as an outsider. The only difference being that the Sanosuke see them as their silent guardians and outsiders as a malicious threat. It is speculated that the vörðr don't actually have a set hierarchy but are loyal to a thegn or jarl, unless they feel compelled to join another person's cause. Some have speculated that the vörðr wander the Sanosuke heartlands in order to eliminate threats and preserve their clan's peace. This has been slightly reinforced by some stories and legends where a vörðr acts as arbiters to oversee an important meeting or trial. Equipment and Skills It will come of no surprise that the vörðr are capable of manipulating and moulding chakra actively, thus being able to use ninjutsu. If one were to look at the mythical abilities that a vörðr is supposed to have, they are orientated on stealth. For it is said that the vörðr can only be seen when they desired to and that they walk on the wind. A few stories and poems about vörðr have detailed that they are most capable in close quarters, preferring to use bladed weapons. It is, however, important to note that it is more likely that the vörðr's abilities can vary, much like any person. There exist a few depictions that reveal how the vörðr appear. Taken from all their sources, they seem keen to hide their features. Hoods, cloaks, scarfs and the like are all common attributes to a vörðr's appearance. Some say that it is to hide the dreadful result of their pact with demons and the like. Others say that they had to scar their bodies to honour their patron god, Valdar. What is sure, only a few seem to know and aren't keen on sharing that information. Recruitment and Training To become a vörðr is a daunting process. According to the legends, one has to be willing to sacrifice everything that they possess. From both worldly materials, such as wealth for example. To their very essence. According to what most consider to be trustworthy, one has to travel to the highest peak of the mountain range that forms a natural barrier - between the Sanosuke and their southern neighbours. Once that daunting task has been completed, the individual has to kneel and pledge their life to Valdar. If found worthy, the individual will be able to see the vörðr. What happens after? None are certain and it once more divulges into mere myths. Category:Sanosuke Clan Category:Demons Category:Lightning Country Category:Chonobi